Seiji Shitara
Seiji is your senpai (upperclassman), who comes off a bit pompous. This is a mixture of coming from an upper-class family as well as not wishing to lose face when he feels foolish. As hard as he tries, Seiji often has comedic results without him realizing. Though this happens, Seiji is a good person deep down and has a fairly open mind about trying new things, except for anything athletic. His piano can often be heard throughout the school during breaks between classes. He claims to have given up piano, though he clearly still loves it. 'Dating' *'Meeting Requirements:' Use the paint command on a school day when your Art stat is 55 or above *'Nicknames:' Default: Shitara-senpai, Shitara-san Smiling: Seiji-senpai Grinning: Seiji-san, Seiji-kun, Seiji 'Like, Dislikes and Tips:' *Favorite Outfit Style: Ultra Chic, Chic Vivid, and Chic *Acceptable Outfit Style: Vivid *Disliked Outfit Style: Active *Swimsuit: White Bikini *Join Band Club (Seiji will eventually start practicing with you and continue to until he graduates) *Try getting a job at the Anastasia Bakery, it will help raise your charm stats needed for Seiji's ending and this will also help you avoid socializing with the other guys too much. (Working at General Store Simon will give you too much style and cause you to head into Junpei's route if you plan to do some shopping during Year 1.) *Try avoiding outdoor dates during Winter, Seiji really dislikes cold weather. 'Skinship:' *Tap the top of his head 'Ideal Dates:' *Aquarium (Underwater Tunnel) *Botanical Garden *Cinema (Ushiro Ox Prison) *Event Hall (Cirque de Ryun) *Flea Market *Forest Park (Spring and Autumn) *Habataki Mountain (Autumn Leaf-viewing) *Museum (Normal, Vintage Bike Exhibition, Primary Colors Exhibition) *Planetarium *Shopping Mall *Zoo (Alpaca Ranch) 'Disliked Dates:' *Amusement Park (Go Kart and Merry Go Round) *Bowling Alley *Forest Park (Winter) *Game Center *Habataki Mountain (Ski) *Indoor Pool *Karaoke *Sea Bathing Area 'Date Answers' Amusement Park *(Haunted House) "It was scary but fun!" *(Roller Coaster) "Well, it's not too bad." *(Night Parade) "We can join the parade!" Aquarium *"I want to try that ♪" *(Dolphin Show) "Dolphins are adorable." *(Underwater Tunnel) "It feels like we are walking under the sea." Botanical Garden * "I want to live here." (Angel - PSP Only) * "This feels like we're in the southern resort ♡" (Sweet Devil - PSP Only) Beach * (Winter) "The sea in winter has beautiful color." Cinema * (Heavy Metal COBRA) "That movie was the best!" Farm * "Let's eat milk ice cream!" Fireworks Festival * "My hair will get messed up!" (Angel - PSP Only) * "Is that so?" Flea Market * "It's fun to just walk around." * "I've always wanted to sell something here!" * (If he asks: "This small antique dish... What do you think?")'' "The floral pattern is beautiful." '''Forest Park' * (Autumn) "Fall is the best for reading!" * (Cherry Blossoms) "So beautiful..." * (Cherry Blossoms) "It's a natural piece of art." (Angel - PSP Only) Habataki Castle * (Castle Tower) "But it's so confined here." * (Castle Tower) "Do you feel like humans are just so tiny?" Habataki Mountain * (Autumn) "The mountain is very beautiful..." His Room * "It's suitable for a man's room." * "I'm looking at your piano." (Angel - PSP Only) * "I'm trying to find your photo albums." (Sweet Devil - PSP Only) Live House * "It was wonderful!" Museum * "You investigate the past to make a good future!" * (Vintage Bike Exhibition) "Shitara-senpai, which one do you like?" * (Jewelry Exhibition) "We can just stare at them and sigh..." Planetarium * "The Milky Way was beautiful..." * "It's like what we hear during lunch break." * "Did you visit this place a lot when you were a kid?" Sea Bathing Area *(Blue Grotto) "Our voices echo in here." Shopping Mall * "Really? Then I'll buy it." Waterfront Park * (Wharf) After ringing the bell: "I feel a bad omen." Zoo * (Summer) "Let's take a break at the cafe" * (Alpaca Ranch) "They are so cute~♡" (Angel - PSP Only) * (Alpaca Ranch) "This is surreal..." 'Gift Giving' 'Birthday Gifts' *Handmade Beaded Strap *Hippopotamus Pin Badge *Teapot Magic Lamp *Tiki Doll 'Christmas Gifts' *1 rich: Theremin Toy *10 rich: Sand Picture 'Valentine's Day Chocolate' *''Chocolate:'' Cool, Smart *''Decoration:'' Treble Clef, Whisky Bonbon, Candy Girl, Love Plate 'From Him:' 'Birthday' *''1st Year :'' Silk Satin Handkerchief *''2nd Year :'' Pink Gold Anklet *''3rd Year :'' Nume Pass Holder 'Christmas' *''1st Year :'' Sugar Crafted Stars *''2nd Year : Flower Sugar Bowl 'White Day' *''1st Year : Rainbow Macaroons *''2nd Year :'' Blue Compact Mirror 'Ending Requirements' Confession Ending 1 *Art 200, Charm 150 *Date him more than 5 times and he is at a grinning state or above *Not in 3P Mode Confession Ending 2 *Art 100, Charm 75 *Date him more than 5 times *3P Mode, PvP Mode, then make Tamao back down 'CG List' 'School Related' 1. First Appearance Available: From the beginning of the game to February of the second year, school days. Affection: none Conditions: Use paint command when your art is higher than 55 (may needs more as the game progresses). 2. Mobile Email Available: Winter clothes, June of the first year to February of the second year, school days. Affection: :l and above Conditions: Use study command. 3. Eraser Available: School days, you have until February of the second year to trigger this. Affection: :) only Conditions: none 4. Our hands Available: Winter clothes, after school, you have until February of the second year to trigger this. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Ask him to go drink some tea together after school. 5. Nursery School Kids Available: June to July, the first or the second year, school days. Affection: :) and above Conditions: - Use band club command. - You must be in band club. 6. Evening Available: October, the second year, school days. Affection: :) and above Conditions: none 7. The Seagull Available: Culture festival, the second year. Affection: :) and above, Seiji's affection is higher than Tamao's. Conditions: You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. 8. Graduation Available: 1st March, the second year. Affection: :D and above, Seiji's affection is higher than Tamao's. Conditions: none 9. Winter Tea Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. 10. Summer Tea Available: Summer clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. 11. School Extracurricular Available: School Extracurricular Affection: none Condition: Oosaka-sensei will ask for extracurricular and you participate. 'Date Related' 1. Dandelion Available: 1st March to 14th March and 16th April to 31st May. Affection: :) and above Conditions: Date him at forest park (spring). 2. Rain Available: Summer. Affection: :l and above Conditions: Date him at seaside park (brick road). 3. Dance Available: Autumn. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him. (If the event does not occur, try changing the place.) 4. Takoyaki Available: Winter. Affection: :) and above Conditions: Date him at mall in downtown district. 5. Contest Available: Autumn, the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - You must have triggered school-related CG 6. - It's on Sunday/holiday that you're free, you have a date with him, or you use shopping command to go out alone. 6. Disguise Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: :) and above, Seiji's affection is higher than Tamao's. Conditions: Seiji and Tamao must not be :) both, or you'll get another CG instead. 7. Christmas Date Available: Christmas Eve, the third year. Affection: :D and above, Seiji's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: - Get his invitation. - You must not be in 3P mode with Seiji and Tamao. 'Ending Related' 1. Confession Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Fulfill his ending parameters 2. Confession 2 Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 3. A Kiss Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 4. Best Friend Available: Graduation Affection: none Conditions: Fulfill his best friend ending requirements. 5. Together Available: Ending Affection: none Conditions: Get his ending. 'Tamao & Seiji' 1. Dolphin Show Available: Summer. Affection: none Conditions: 3P date at aquarium. 2. Jet Coaster Available: Spring. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :) or higher. Conditions: 3P date at amusement park. 3. Ski Accident Available: Winter. Affection: Tamao is :D or higher. Seiji is :) or lower. Conditions: 3P date at Habataki mountain (ski). 4. Autumn Leaves Available: Autumn. Affection: Tamao is :) or lower. Seiji is :D or higher. Conditions: 3P date at Habataki mountain (autumn leaves). 5. Graduation Trip Available: Summer clothes, the second year, school days. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :) and above. Conditions: none 6. Study in the Library Available: Summer clothes, before the exam, the second year, school days. Affection: Tamao is :) or higher. Seiji is :) or lower. Conditions: none 7. Chess Graffiti Available: Autumn to winter, the second year. Affection: Tamao is :) or lower. Seiji is :D or higher. Conditions: none 8. Walk Away Available: 1st March of the second year. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :) or higher. Conditions: none 9. Reminisce Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :) only. Conditions: none 10. Party in the Car Available: Christmas Eve, the third year. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :) or higher. Conditions: Tamao and Seiji must not be in PVP mode. 11. Three of Us Available: Graduation. Affection: Both Tamao and Seiji are :D or higher. Conditions: Fulfill 3P 2nd ending requirements. 'CGs' Click to go to image Seiji's CG Gallery Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS3 Dateable Characters